The objectives for this project remain as originally defined: a. To obtain information relative to the pathology of colon and rectal cancers that will identify the natural history of these cancers so that subsets of patients who are at higher risk of recurrence can be identified. b. To correlate the pathologic and biologic parameters so identified with the disease-free interval and survival of patients. c. To determine the worth of a variety of surgical and ancillary technics employed in the management of colon and rectal cancer patients with disease-free interval and survival. d. To compare the disease-free interval and survival of patients with colon or rectal cancers. (1) To evaluate these end points in patients who have had a "curative" resection of an adenocarcinoma of the colon situated entirely proximal to the peritoneal reflection with that of (a) patients receiving systemic combination chemotherapy and with that of (b) patients receiving BCG. (2) To evaluate these end points in patients who have had a "curative" resection of an adenocarcinoma of the rectum situated entirely, or in part, distal to the peritoneal reflection with that of (a) patients receiving postoperative radiation therapy and that of (b) patients receiving postoperative systemic combination chemotherapy. e. To relate total lymphocyte count to course of disease and management and evaluate other immunologic parameters. f. To identify appropriate future protocols based on data generated in these studies. g. To determine the feasibility of conducting a trial employing immunotherapy in a surgical adjuvant setting.